


Ward Scouts of America

by Othor_the_cute



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Boston Wards, Boy Scouts, Brockton Bay Wards - Freeform, Gen, klondike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othor_the_cute/pseuds/Othor_the_cute
Summary: The wards enjoy some team building competitions with other wards from around the country once a year.Originally posted to SB a long time back.





	Ward Scouts of America

The ward teams from Brockton Bay and New York stood on the starting line in the middle of the woods. Clockblocker and Flechette stood at the front of their teams, both with long ropes in hand. Triumph held up a stopwatch off to the side, “Go!” he yelled. They both threw their rope as far as they could across the 30ft ravine.

Clockblocker froze the rope once it was stretched over the leafy ravine. It was wavy and uneven in the air but it would hold anything. He grabbed on with both hands and started to cross. Hanging underneath like a sloth. Clockblocker knew he was only guaranteed 30 seconds before he was gambling with falling and having to waste a ton of time. Hand over hand he raced to the other side.  
Flechette took another approach, with most of the coils in one hand leaving just one end in her left hand. She spun around and around for a few seconds building up momentum before letting the coils fly. Seeing that it was going to make it she phased the rope for a split second before it was going to hit a tree. It came back to reality inside the trunk. Creating a very solid anchor point. She swung the other end sideways into the tree she was standing next to the same way. Then started climbing over herself.

Clockblocker had one foot on the ground when his rope fell, dumping him unceremoniously onto his back. He scrambled to his feet catching a glimpse of Flechette halfway across. He threw the end of the rope that was with him to the closest tree not a step away and tied a bowline knot as fast as he could. Muttering under his breath, “hole, rabbit up… around… down.” With a quick cinch he yelled “GO!” 

Kid Win grabbed the end of the rope at the sound of Clockblocker’s yell, just before it slipped into the ravine. He hugged the tree next to him with the rope in hand passing the working end around to his other hand. With a quick couple of loops he finished a tautline hitch and tightened it so the rope was far enough off of the ground for him to climb on the same way, hands and ankles, and start to slide across the ravine.  
Flechette at this point had made it all the way across. As soon as she let go Kudzu grabbed the rope with both hands and crossed her ankles around it and started hauling herself across. It was clumsy like a tired kid doing the front crawl in a pool. Arms swung out too wide, and the whole rope bounced up and down as she made her way across. Her teammates on both sides yelling encouragement at her to get across. 

One after the other each team of wards made their way across the ravine with much cheering from their teammates. Gallant started with Kudzu halfway across. Kudzu finished slightly before Gallant, with Tenser starting across next. Tenser created an invisible platform a shoulder width wide two feet below the rope. He pulled on the rope to easily slide across. Aegis grabbed onto the rope and seeing that Tenser sliding ahead quickly started pulling on the rope and practically gliding along its length. “Aegis!” Barked Triumph, “Back to the start. You know there’s no flying allowed in this event.” In the time it took Aegis to actually climb backwards to the start Tenser finished his slide to the finish and Xanadu had a 10 foot head start on him.

Without being able to fly and with all the extra climbing around Aegis was tired and Xanadu widened the gap to a whole half length of the ravine. Tenser and Flechette helped Xanadu off the ground while Moldman began his traverse. With every move of his hands he left a patch of moss on the rope. slowing him considerably when his feet had to slide over the patches.   
Aegis dropped heavily to the ground with a thud. and Shadow Stalker angrily grabbed the rope and practically flew across going hand over hand and foot over foot. She was 5 feet from the end when Jouster climbed onto his team’s rope. Jouster’s moved oddly on the rope using his power between hand movements shooting forward 3 feet at a time often scraping off the moss patches left by his teammate. Tenser, Kudzu and Moldman were jumping up and down cheering for him as their last team member who needed to cross. Halfway though he stopped to the dismay of his teammates at the finish. Taking one hand off the rope at a time he shook them out and blew on his palms muttering under his breath, “Why didn’t I bring gloves…”

Sophia almost ran her head into the tree anchoring the rope before stepping off it onto solid ground again. Vista was last, and knowing that she had to make up half the distance across started warping the space as quickly as she could bringing the other end of her rope closer. As she got into a correct position Jouster started moving again.   
He scooted forward another 3 feet towards the end.

Vista moved her right hand forward, putting her a quarter of the way across.

Jouster moved up another hand and shot forward 3 feet. 5 feet from the finish.

Vista grabbed her left hand forward putting her two thirds across

Jouster moved one more hand and shot towards the finish crossing the sloped edge. His team helped him off the rope with lots of cheering and back patting.

Vista moved her right hand the last time putting her all the way at the anchoring tree. The rope lengthening back to its full length across the little creek. Gallant, Aegis, and Kid Win helped her upright with Shadow Stalker just scowling in the back of the group, “Dammit Aegis, you had to show off, didn’t you.”

“Sorry Stalker, He was just so close in fron-”Aegis began.

Triumph interrupted from the other side, “Alright everyone, that was close. Bring your cards back here so I can give you your scores. And bring those ropes.” 

The Brockton Bay team untied their end, then jumped, stepped, or flew back to Triumph. The New York team was puzzled for a minute before sheepishly pulling a knife out and cutting the end of the rope before it phased into the tree trunk.

“Ok Brockton Patrol,” Said Triumph, “give me a patrol cheer and I’ll sign your card.”


End file.
